The Italian and The Waitress
by Moxiegirl13
Summary: Tiana and Naveen are in Storybrooke as rich son of an entrepreneur, Enrique, and Kiarra, a woman trying to build her way up to owning her own resteraunt. Will they fall in love with each other? Or with others? Hint: Mr.Gold has a thing for Kiarra, and Regina Mills has a thing for Enrique. And you know how the mayor is when she wants something. Or in this case , someone.
1. Chapter 1

A young woman with dark skin and curly hair pulled back into a ponytail walked into Granny's diner and looked around.

She felt like she belonged here, but she wasn't sure how to go about getting a job.

She saw Granny and walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Kiarra, I wanted to see about getting a job here."

Granny looked up at the beautiful young woman through her glasses.

"You're hired." she said gruffly.

"Really?" Kiarra said blinking a few time.

"Yeah." Granny replied.

"Ruby'll show ya where to get an outfit."

"RUBY!" she yelled.

A young woman wearing a short red skirt and a tank top flounced in.

"We have uniforms, but the little rebel doesn't wear them." Granny said in a low tone.

Ruby grabbed Kiarra's hand and skipped her all the way out back where the outfits were.

A few minutes layer Kiarra came out dressed in a yellow cotton dress with a white apron. On most women it would look alright, but for some reason, on Kiarra, it looked really good.

She walked out and got to work right away.

She found that almost every costumer was a regular. The most frequent were, Emma Swan the sheriff and her pretty dark haired friend Mary Margret, the pawn shop owner, and David.

Kiarra figured that Mary Margret and David were in love, the way they looked at each other, but then Kiarra found out David was married. That's too bad.

Kiarra wished that someone would look at her that way.

She sighed sadly and blew a strand of dark hair away from her face as she flipped a pancake over and got ready to bring that little boy, Henry his hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream.

When she arrived at Henry's table there was a handsome Italian man in his early twenties sitting next to Henry and taking part in what looked like an exciting conversation.

"Here's your hot cocoa Henry. Do you want anything sir?" she said turning to the Italian.

He leaned over "Call me Enrique." he said resting his elbow on the table and smiling flirtatiously at Kiarra.

"Okay Enrique, would you like anythin'?"

"I'll have some hot chocolate and uh, do you sell beignets?" he asked.

"We sure do." she said, and left to get his order.

She passed Ruby on her way to the kitchen. Ruby noticed her silly grin and elbowed her. "I'm guessing you just got an eyeful of that Italian hottie over there." she said tilting her head towards Enrique. Kiarra just smiled shyly and shook her head.

When she brought Enrique his cocoa and beignets he looked at her, and in an amazingly attractive accent asked for her phone number.

"Uh, Miss... Kiarra," he said looking at her name tag.

"Would you give me the pleasure of knowing your phone number so I may contact you?"

She blushed, then nodded and gave it to him.

He left with a dazzling smile on his lips.

()

A few days later Kiarra was going to stay over at Ruby's apartment to get to know her better, have some girl time. After dressing in their pajamas Ruby plopped down on the bed and stared at Kiarra.

"So...What's with you and Mr. italiano?"

Kiarra blushed and looked down, fiddling with her fingers.

"I don't know." she said quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Ruby said standing up and placing a hand on her hip.

"You obviously have a thing for him. I can see it. So you better do something about it."

She said. Kiarra looked at her.

"What if, he doesn't like me? Or what if he thinks he likes me and then figures out he really doesn't? Or what if he's a player who is all over all the ladies? Or what if-"

"STOP!" Ruby yelled, throwing her hands up.

When she saw Kiarra's face she calmed down.

"Kiarra, really. You can keep going on with your what ifs for the rest of your life, or you can take a chance, and maybe find your soul mate."

Kiarra looked at Ruby. "You're right." she said.

"I'm gonna take a chance on love."

"Good for you!" said Ruby, clapping her manicured hands together.

"has he called you yet?" Ruby asked.

"Not yet."Kiarra replied.

"So...what about you Ruby? Do you have anyone... Special?"

Ruby blushed. "Well, you know, I kind of like Dr. Hopper." she said quietly.

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Kiarra asked, raising her eyebrows at Ruby.

"You told me to take a chance on love, so why won't you?"

"It,it's different. Me and Him are so... Different."

"Mmmhmmm." Kiarra replied with a smile that cause Ruby to hit her over the head with a pillow.

()

The next day Kiarra got up and dressed and she and Ruby hurried to the diner.

"Morning Granny." the girls said flashing smiles at the older woman standing at the cash register. "Morning ladies." she replied. Kiarra skipped out back to get dressed, excited over the prospect of seeing her much anticipated guest.

Sure enough, later that day Enrique shows up, as handsome and flirty as ever.

"just lookin' at him makes my heart flutter!" Kiarra excitedly whispered to Ruby.

"Akemay an ovemay!" Ruby said

"What?" Kiarra asked looking confused. "Make a move!" Ruby whisper/hissed.

Kiarra shuffled nervously on her feet. "Ok." she said, and walked over to Enrique's table.

"Hey Enrique," Kiarra said flashing a gorgeous smile at him." "Hello, Beautiful lady" he said.

"What do you wanna order today?"

"I'd like to order a date with a beautiful young waitress named Kiarra." he said smiling.

Kiarra blushed a deep red.

"Hmm, and when would you like this date to be?"

"As soon as possible, so tonight after she gets off of work."He said winking at Kiarra.

"Sounds great to me." she replied.

"See you after work."

"See you, _Bella_."

"Bella?" Kiarra asked looking at him. Did he _really_ just drop the wrong name?

"It means beautiful in Italian." he said.

"Oh."she replied.

They said goodbye and Kiarra felt like she was floating on air for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiarra stood in front of the mirror at Ruby's house, doing and redoing her hair and makeup one hundred times. Ruby stood in the door way with a hand on her hip.

"Kiarra you look .zing, stop redoing your hair and makeup."

Kiarra sighed. "I know Ruby, but I want Enrique to think I look gorgeous, and I don't feel pretty right now."

"Obviously he thinks you're gorgeous, he called you beautiful in italian for pete's sake. And he asked you out didn't he?"

Kiarra brightened a bit.

"You're right! I look fine." she said and went to wait for Enrique in the kitchen. There was a knock on the door

"It's him!" Ruby squealed and ran to the door.

Kiarra waited anxiously, wringing her hands.

"Oh hi Mary Margaret." Kiarra heard Ruby say. She sighed a sigh of relief.

Mary Margaret walked into the room and gave Kiarra a hug. They had met a while ago, and Kiarra thought she was the sweetest person ever.

"Hey Kiarra, I just wanted to wish you luck on your date!"

"Thanks." Kiarra said reaching over to give her a hug.

"He's pretty cute, I saw him at the diner yesterday." Mary Margaret said giggling.

" I know he's pretty cute huh?" Kiarra said. Then there was a knock on the door.

There stood Enrique, impeccably dressed with his hair combed back, holding a rose.

He handed it to Kiarra.

"Thank you." she said blushing. He held out his arm and led her out the door.

()

As they drove around Enrique noticed that there was only one restaurant. Granny's.

"There Arn't any restaurants really, are there?" he said.

"No. But hopefully there'll be one soon." she said sighing dreamily.

"What do you mean?" Enrique said, glancing away from the wheel for a second to look at Kiarra.

"Well, I've always dreamed of opening up my own restaurant." Kiarra said."But I don't have the money. That's why I'm working at Granny's, so I can save up."

"That's a very cool thing, you working so hard for your restaurant." Enrique said smiling at her.

"Thank you." she replied blushing.

They ended up going to the grocery store where they picked out ingredients and went to Enrique's to make there own dinner.

When they got home Enrique unloaded his groceries and looked at Kiarra. I used to have chefs do all the cooking for me, because my father was so rich from beginning his 'King's Kleaning business. My mother never cooked, and I never learned how. So now that they cut me off I have been eating box dinners. I am afraid I wont be much help to you tonight."

"That's alright, I'll just have to teach you." Kiarra said as she put noodles on to boil. And vegetables in a skillet to sauté.

"Here, help me mince some onions for the sauce." Kiarra said putting a knife in Enrique's hand.

"Mince?" he asked lookig confused.

"Here. I'll show you." Kiarra said placing one of her hands over his and showing him how to mince. When he had it mastered he took over the mincing completely and they ended up with an abundance of minced onion.

()

They had a wonderful evening and Enrique asked to see her again on Wednesday. She agreed, excited to see him again. Unaware of the fact that the next time she saw him, he would be in a coffin.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N **short and sweet! If you like this story pleaseeeee review. **

**I'm still a little fuzzy if readers like this or not **

Regina sat at a table in Grannie's diner and looked over to the table next to her. There sat Enrique and Henry, laughing and joking.

Regina looked him up and down. Tall dark and handsome, sharply dressed, long story short that man was _delicious_.

She had to have him. But there was one obstacle in her way. Kiarra.

Regina already hated the pretty waitress and she needed to find some way to break them apart. That would be harder than she thought.

()

Weeks passed by with only phone calls from Enrique. Kiarra was starting to get worried. They lived in such a little town that it would be nearly impossible not to see each other. But somehow he managed it.

He kept telling her he would see her soon, and when she interrogated him as to his whereabouts he merely told her not to worry. She tried not to, and did her routine as usual.

"Kiarra, I got an order of pancakes here you need to bring out to ." Ruby said handing Kiarra a plate of hot and syrupy pancakes that made her mouth water.

She stared at the platter for a few seconds when ruby snapped her fingers.

"Earth to Kiarra. What's wrong? You forgot to eat breakfast again didn't you?"

Kiarra looked at the pancakes guiltily.

"I was up all night worried about Enrique, and I slept in late, so I had to rush to get here and didn't have any time for breakfast."

Ruby grabbed two pancakes off the griddle buttered and syruped then and handed them to Kiarra.

"Take Mr. Gold his, and then sit down and eat yours. We can't have you starving on us." she winked and flounced back to the stove.

Kiarra was thankful she had such a good friend.

()

One day while driving to work, she passed what was a funeral a little bit passed the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign . She glanced over and took a double take. The man in the coffin was Enrique.

She pushed her foot to the pedal and tried to get to the funeral and see what was going on. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was just and Italian man, who from far away looked like Enrique. She passed the sign and before she knew what was happening, her car slammed into a tree. That was the last thing she remembered before everything faded to a dark, ebony black.

()

She blinked a few times and tried to focus her eyes. Everything was a blur, but she could make out a white room, and a man holding her hand. Slowly her eyes began to focus and she saw a ghost. Or at least, someone she thought was a ghost.

"Enrique?" her voice was filled with surprise.

"But, but you. I. I saw." she stuttered.

Enrique stroked her face."Hush Mia Amata, you are just confused. The doctor said you hurt your head pretty badly."

"No. That's not it." Kiarra said exasperatedly.

"I saw you. In a coffin. Right before I crashed. I was trying to get to you." she took deep breaths trying to calm herself.

Enrique looked concerned.

"Kiarra, I need to ask you something."

She just looked up at him in response.

"When I heard you were in an accident, I realized that It would kill me to lose you. I want you permanently in my life. Will you marry me?"

His melted chocolate brown eyes stared into hers.

"Yes I would marry you." she said softly.

Even though they hadn't even told each other that they loved them, or had their first kiss.

"But Enrique, I can't marry a ghost."


	4. Chapter 4

Enrique stood next to Kiarra who was sleeping in the hospital. He examined her beautiful sleeping face and slowly, he looked down at her her ribs. The nurse thought she hadn't broken any, but when the doctor took a look he confirmed that she had. The bruising was a very prominent sign that something wasn't quite right.

He stoked her sleeping face lovingly.

He knew how much he truly loved her, wanted and needed her. He knew she needed to be his wife. He had no idea why she thought he was dead. She knew him well enough now to know his face and be able to differentiate between him and someone who looked like him. So what could be the explanation?

He didn't want to believe that the accident could somehow caused Kiarra some brain damage. And if it had, wouldn't the doctors have told him by now?

He remembered the icy way the doctor had looked at him.

"And who, may I ask, are you to Kiarra?"

"I am her boyfriend." he had responded in his thick Italian accent.

The doctor just sneered and turned back to the paper he was scribbling on.

Obviously the doctor wasn't too fond of Enrique, but he could have at least told him if something was wrong with Kiarra.

A soft knock in the hospital door ripped Enrique away from his silent musings.

The door opened and Mary Margret stepped in, holding flowers.

"I just thought I'd check on her." she said softy.

Enrique just nodded.

"So have you heard anything from the doctors?" she asked, her eyebrows wrinkling in concern.

"No." he replied softly.

She just smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"Everything will work out the way it's supposed to." she whispered. "Oh and Enrique, if you need even the smallest thing, don't be afraid to ask me." and without another word she left the room, leaving Enrique and Kiarra alone.

He leaned towards her and kissed her eyelids gently .

"I love you." he whispered softly, but she was sleeping deeply, and of course couldn't hear him.

He settled back down into his chair and slept.

He woke up the next morning when the nurse brought Kiarra something for breakfast.

Kiarra looked over at Enrique.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask if you wanted anything." she said, glancing down at the plate of food in her lap.

"Do you want to share?" she asked, holding the plate out.

"No Mia Amata. I'll go pick something up and be right back.

Just then his phone rang with some Country song that Kiarra couldn't quite place.

He answered it. It was Mary Margret. She was on her way to work and wanted to know if he needed anything.

"Well actually, would you mind picking me up something for breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" she replied, and told him she'd be there soon.

()

Enrique was so surprised by the people of Storybrooke. They were all so loving and caring.

Mary Margret brough Enrique breakfast and on her lunch break, brought him an iced coffee.

Ruby, , and Daniel, had all been in with flowers for Kiarra.

Granny brought in a check and told Kiarra that this week was paid vacation.

Even had stopped by and given Enrique a book that he had at his pawn shop.

"I uh, noticed that you like reading. Every time I see you at Granny's diner you're reading. And this is a really good book ." he said in his soft Scottish accent, handing Enrique a book.

"Plus my wife Bella said it would be nice if I visited you." he mumbled.

"Well tell her I said thank you." he said.

Gold looked at him and smiled.

"You'll have a chance to tell her yourself. She's at home baking some cookies to bring over." All in all the people here were wonderful.

A few days later Kiarra was released from the hospital.

The doctor told Enrique that Kiarra had hit her head and may have a little bit of confusion.

"It's normal and she should get over it in a few days." he said.

Enrique only hoped that Kiarra would get better sooner rather than later.

()

Regina smiled evilly to herself as she filed her long red nails.

Her plan had worked out perfectly. Well, almost perfectly. She had planned on Kiarra dying, but her believing that Enrique was a ghost? Well that was even better. Now she -Regina would be the person Enrique would turn to when Kiarra pushed him away.

Her smile grew wider and wider, beginning to hurt her cheeks. There was a man she met who's name was Lawrence. He was extremely jealous of Enrique and would do anything to be like him. He had a little bit of magic left from the other world, that he had used to make himself look like Enrique. Thats when the evil plan began formulating in Regina's mind. She orchestrated the fake funeral and so far everything has

been going as planned. Now she has to go and see Enrique. And she knows exactly where he'll be.


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOOOO sorry it took so long, but the next chapter is finally up.**

**Hopefully I will be posting more often.**

**ps. More reviews, faster updates ;)**

Enrique stood spreading a thick blue blanket on Kiarra's bedroom floor.  
"Enrique this really isn't necessary." Kiarra insisted.  
"I'll be fine, the doctor said so."  
"Yes I know, but I want to be here if anything happens. And besides, the doctor called and said he wanted you on bed rest."  
Kiarra sighed. She hated being lazy.  
She was the type of person who couldn't sit still. She was a worker bee that was for sure and having to sit in bed all day was ridiculous.  
"Well I appreciate you staying here with me Enrique." She said softly.  
He walked up to where she sat on the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"I will go and prepare supper." He said and left her alone with a copy of one of his favorite stories. The princess bride.  
He had told Kiarra about it and she asked if he would bring a copy over to her. He had ran home and brought it straight over.  
She set it on her bedside table. She would read it later. She was just going to take a little nap until dinner was ready.

Enrique was kinda lost in the kitchen.  
Even though Kiarra taught him how to mince, that was pretty much all he could do in the kitchen.  
So he minced a bunch of vegetables and put them in broth and started cooking it on the stove.  
Then he cut up a loaf of bread and set the food on the tray he had prepared for Kiarra.  
Realizing he forgot drinks he set the tray down and went to pour himself and Kiarra glasses of Pepsi.  
He brought the tray to her room and sat next to her on the bed.  
She was asleep, and he gently tried to shake her awake.  
"Hmmm five more minutes." She murmured and rolled over.  
Enrique laughed and tapped her again.  
"Dinner is ready." He said.  
And when that got no response,  
"I worked really hard on it."  
Kiarra opened one eye. Then closed it, then opened both and sat up a little.  
"Sorry Enrique, I'm just so tired." She said sleepily.  
"That's alright." He said.  
"But you need some nourishment."  
He picked up her bowl of soup and bread and put them on Kiarra's lap. Then took a napkin and spoon and handed them to her. She took them gingerly and began to eat.  
When they both had finished their food and drained their Pepsi glasses, Enrique picked up his worn copy of The Princess Bride.  
"Would you like me to read to you?" He asked.  
"Please." Kiarra said, settling back into her covers and closing her eyes.  
She waited for him to read and when it didn't come she opened her eyes a little and peeked through the slits to see what he was doing.  
She saw him open a small container and take out a pair of glasses.  
She never pictured him with glasses, but when he put them on, he looked ever more handsome, if that was possible.  
He cleared his throat and began to read.  
"The year Buttercup was born, the most beautiful woman in the world was a French scullery maid named Annette..." He began.  
He read and read until he came to the point where Buttercup had jumped into the water.  
' "He cut his leg this time," the Turk went on. "The cup's getting full."  
I don't believe them, Buttercup thought. There are no sharks in the water and there is no blood in his cup.  
"My arm's back to throw," The Sicilian said."Call out your location or not, the choice is yours."  
I'm not making a peep, Buttercup decided.  
"Farewell." From the Sicilian  
There was a splashing sound of liquid landing on liquid.  
Then there came a pause.  
Then the sharks went mad-'  
Enrique paused and glanced at Kiarra.  
She sat up straight as a board.  
"Well what happens now?" She asked.  
"I really should let you get some more sleep." He said, smiling evilly.  
"No. Please read more!" She begged.  
He looked at her.  
"Hmmm... NOPE!"  
He got down on the ground where he had set up his own little bed area.  
"Well at least tell me what happens to her!" Kiarra pleaded from her bed.  
"MWAH HA HA!" Was the only reply she got.

()

Mr. Gold sat at granny's diner with his head in his hands wondering how on earth (or any other world)

he could be such a horrible person.

He finally had married the woman he had been pining over for years and now he was having thoughts about another?

He shook his head as of that would banish the thoughts of Kiarra.

** Meanwhile...**

Regina stood with the bowl of chicken soup in her hands and rang Kiarra's doorbell**.**

****Enrique opened the door and stepped outside.

"Miss Mills, why what a pleasant surprise." He said with a smile. You see, Regina was always kind to him, so he didn't know to fear her.

Regina smiled a quite enticing smile.

"I couldn't stay away." She murmered huskily, leaning towards Enrique.

She took one of his hands and placed it on her hip.

He pulled away looking surprised and like he was trying to swallow a golf ball.

"I. Uh. should go check on Kiarra. It was nice visiting with you."

he grabbed the chicken soup and ran back inside.

Regina sighed. She hadn't exactly gotten what she wanted, but it was time for her to make her next stop.

She stopped by her house, grabbed two mugs and made some boiling hot apple cider.

(not poisionous this time) and walke to Mr. Gold and Bella's house.

She knew Bella had no clue she was the one who had her in the asylum, so she would not resent her visit.

Bella let her in the house right away.

"I brought you some cider." Regina said, flashing her white teeth.

"Thank you very much. that was kind." Bella replied, but she knew that Regina must have another reason for coming.

"I know it must be hard, with everyone in town knowing your personal affairs. And what and affair it is! Your husband and the girl who believes her boyfriend is a ghost!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Bella murmered, tears forming in her eyes.

In fake astonishment Regina exclaimed "Oh my you didn't know!" And clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I must be going." She said and rushed outside.

When the door had close she leaned against it for a second and smiled an evil smile.

Mission Accomplished.

**what did you think? Please drop a Review on your way out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Bella waited impatiently for her husband to come home from his pawn shop.

She had spent most of the day crying and then getting angry, and then returning to crying.

How could Rumple do this do her? She loved him with the her entire heart, and he loved another?

She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked herself, sometimes out loud but mostly in her head.

Was it the way she looked? She hadn't been spending a lot of time on her appearance lately, but Rumple had insistently told her how gorgeous she was, even when she wasn't wearing makeup.

When Gold finally arrived home she was a mess. Her clothes were wrinkled, her face and eyes were red from crying and and mascara was running down her face (for she actually has done her makeup today).

She stared at him when he walked through the door.

"Do you have anything to tell me?" She asked, with a hand on her hip.

Gold laughed and kissed her forehead. "Nothing interesting happened today. The Charming family was busy, so no angry people came stampeding into my shop."

Belle shook her head. "Not what I was talking about." She said.

"I talked to Regina and she told me about you and Kiarra. How could you do this to me Rumple? I love you." She started crying again and Gold wrapped his arms around her. "I have no idea what Regina is talking about, Love. You should know better than to trust the word of that witch." But his conscience was killing him. He don't have an affair with Kiarra, but he had thought about her in an inappropriate way, which was wrong. He was a married man with a wonderful, sweet, gorgeous wife who he adored and ho adored him.

He held her close and let her cry onto his chest. "I guess I was just so insecure..." She sobbed. "And she seemed so serious and I am so afraid that one day you'll find someone better than me."

Gold held her at arms length to look her.

"Oh Belle. I'm your husband." He said, twisting one of her chocolate curls around his finger.

"I love you and I will never leave you."

He kissed her and wiped away her black mascara tears.

Enrique and Kiarra sat on the couch in her apartment. He had kept his encounter with Regina a secret because he didn't want to make Kiarra upset, especially since she just got over being sick.

She nuzzled up close to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, taking in the sweet way she smelled, like vanilla and cinnamon with a touch of nutmeg.

"Are you ready to go to the library?" He asked, kissing the top of her head softly.

She good up and stretched. "Let's go." She said with a smile.

A few nights ago he had finished reading The Princess Bride to her, which now became her favorite book. They had decided to make reading to each other a normal thing. Now it was her turn to pick out a book to read to him.

When they arrived at the library Belle met them with a smile.

"Hey Belle!" Kiarra said, leaning in for a hug. Belle hugged her back even though she still felt a little jealous every time she looked at the beautiful Kiarra.

"What are you guys looking for today?" She asked with a bright smile.

Enrique pulled Kiarra close to him and smiled at her lovingly.

"We're looking for a book to enjoy together. I picked last time and its Kiarra's turn now." He held her hand and kissed it softly.

Belle could see the love the two shared. It was evident in both of their eyes. She knew that she had nothing to worry about.

"Tell me if you need anything." She said as she placed a book on a shelf.

"We will." Enrique said with a smile.

He and Kiarra browsed for a while but eventually ended up in the classics section. "Oh look! Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. Oh Enrique, I love that book!"

He smiled. "Let's get it then. I must here this story that you adore."

They brought it up to Belle and Kiarra handed her the library card.

When Belle saw the cover she smiled fondly.

"Rumple read this to me when we were...well I guess you would call it dating. It's one of his favorites. Good choice Kiarra." She said with a wink. Kiarra smiled back. "Thanks."

A few weeks later Kiarra and Enrique were sitting cross legged on the floor as she read the final chapter.

When she finished she closed the book with a sigh.

"What did you think?" She asked, scooting closer to Enrique and opening her chocolate eyes wide and batting her thick lashes.

"Hated it." He replied.

"It was so dark and sad and depressing and unsatisfying. I can see why Gold liked it so much." He said, pushing a few strands of hair from Kiarra's forehead.

"But didn't you see the beauty of it all?" She asked. "They loved each other so passionately but they couldn't be together."

Enrique sighed. "I don't want to think of loving someone if I could never marry her." He replied as he turned so he was facing Kiarra directly. He pulled a small box from his pocket and took Kiarra's hand in his.

"Kiarra, taking care of you when you were sick made me realize how much I truly loved you. You are a bright light in my life, and I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs.?Enrique Vasquez?"

Tears fell from Kiarra's eyes as she nodded rapidly. "Of course, of course! Oh I love you Enrique!" He slipped the ring onto her finger.

So Belle and Gold resolved their problems, Enrique and Kiarra decided marry and Regina got nothing that she wanted.

A pretty happily ever after if you ask me.

(and there's one person who will not be attending Enrique and Kiarra's wedding.)


End file.
